Wolverine Vol 3 72
(Story) (Title) | Quotation = You should have stayed in whatever hole you crawled into, little Arschkriecher. At least that way you could have died in your bed. | Speaker = The Red Skull | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Steve McNiven | CoverArtist2 = Dexter Vines | CoverArtist3 = Morry Hollowell | Production1_1 = Jacob Chabot | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | StoryTitle1 = Old Man Logan: Part 7 | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Inker1_2 = Jay Liesten | Colourist1_1 = Morry Hollowell | Colourist1_2 = Nathan Fairbairn | Colourist1_3 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = John Barber | Editor1_2 = Jody Lehup | Editor1_3 = Axel Alonso | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** Tobias' S.H.I.E.L.D. Team * * * Other Characters: * and another scavenger * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** **** **** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * and * * * Thor's Helmet * and * * and * * Ares' Helmet * * * Hulk's Pants * * and * * Part of the Baxter Building * * * Ghost Rider's Leather Jacket * * * The Sentry's Cape and Belt * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Fifty years ago, at the Capitol Building in Washington, D.C., The Red Skull stood over a defeated Captain America, explaining that all they, the villains, had to do was get organized and they easily defeated the heroes. He goes into some detail about how the country will be divided up, The Abomination gets California, Doom gets the Bible Belt, Magneto wanted Las Vegas, and The Red Skull will get Washington, D.C. and New York City, and then he kills Cap by pushing his thumbs into his eye sockets. At the White House in New Babylon, The Red Skull stands in his Trophy Room amongst the remains of the fallen heroes, thinking about the direction he will lead his country. He wears his prize possession, Cap's uniform, much like the ancients, who wore the skins of their fallen foes. His second, Heinz, comes in and explains that Tobias and his men have arrived with the goods and the bodies. They greet each other, dropping the two bodies to the floor, and one of Tobias' men is wowed by the 'trophies' in The Red Skull's room, which include iconic pieces of the fallen heroes. The Red Skull is pleased with Tobias and their accomplishment, and offers the money that was to be used as payment for the Super-Soldier Serum as reward for their labors. As they discuss how they're amazed they were able to actually finally kill Hawkeye, one of the goons notices that the bullet holes on Logan's corpse are healing. He starts to tell the others, but is kicked in the grroin and knocked unconscious as Logan gets up and begins beating the life out of Tobias and his goons. The Red Skull seals the room and begins mocking Logan, how he was a pacifist and a coward, and that he should crawl back into whatever hole he hid in, even mocking the fact that Logan won't pop his claws. Logan begins throwing The Red Skull through his display cases, strewing hero memorabilia everywhere. The Red Skull gets his hands on the Ebony Blade, and comes at Logan, just as Logan is able to grab Captain America's Shield, and deflect the blow. Logan gets the best of him, and is standing over The Red Skull ready for the kill. Logan decapitates The Red Skull with the shield, and hears the guards attempting to blow a hole into the room. He searches the room for a weapon, and chooses to don Iron Man's Armor, blasting a hole through the door, and grabbing the case of cash before flying out of the White House full speed back to Sacramento. The armor warns him that he's consuming the last of the fuel rods, and that a crash is imminent, but Logan pushes the armor faster and harder, causing him to crash in the desert many miles from his home. Two travelers notice the crash, and begin to make their way to it to scavenge the metal when Logan becomes conscious again and fights them off. Thirty-six hours later, Logan finally makes his way back to the family farm, meeting his neighbor Donovan outside his house. Logan asks if The Hulk Gang has been around, and explains that he has their money. Donovan reluctantly gives him the bad news, that The Hulk Gang "got bored" and came by early, murdering his entire family. Logan views their broken bodies inside the house as Donovan reminds him that the good Christian thing to do is to bury and mourn them, and any retribution he seeks will only cause more problems for the other families in that area. Logan doesn't seem to be listening, and when Donovan asks him if he heard what was said, Logan's face changes and he replies, while popping his claws for the first time in fifty years: | Notes = * Wolverine #72 shipped after #73 due to a printing delay caused by scheduling conflicts for Mark Millar and Steve McNiven. * The Old Man Logan story arc did not conclude in this issue, but was completed in a later giant-sized special. * The term "Arschkriecher" translated from German to English means "arse-licker" and is the equivalent of the English phrase "brown-noser". * Reprinted in Captain America #600, is "Captain America Comics #16; July, 1942: Red Skull's Deadly Revenge." In this story the Red Skull can be seen wearing the Captain America uniform. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = Old Man Logan Reading Order Guide at How to Love Comics }}